Highly Lethal
by FlamingBlaze
Summary: In the year 2043, everything has gone wrong. The world is ruled by a ruthless organization, using their army to enforce their rule. Many live in fear, most being on the run. The organization has ordered its army to kill all it comes into contact with. Will Percy Jackson, a highly-trained individual and his team be able to save Humanity from this cruel organization?
1. Prologue

The metal barrel of a gun glinted in the darkness, shining. Its carrier stood at attention, his helmet visor focused on the hologram in front of him. In the darkness, his iron high-tech armor glowed, with the occasional flashing light.

"Greetings, sir." The armored soldier said, his voice echoing in the silence.

The man shown in the holograph grunted. "Hmph. Major Graham. I presume you are at the Silenix Canal?"

"Affirmative." He shifted in position, standing straighter.

"We have received high-priority orders from the President himself," The short, plump man said in response. His brown suit looked ill-fitted on him.

"Which is, Spokesman David?" Major Graham asked.

The spokesman yawned, and the Major stiffened. He did not like this person, not at all. The spokesman was not concentrated on his work. "The Lord says, all found unlicensed beings must be killed immediately. We fear they might be a threat to our organization."

"Yes Sir!" The Major saluted. The hologram in front of him flickered, David saying: "Yes yes. Well now, I'm off for some tea." Then the hologram flickered off.

The Major turned around, annoyed with the Spokesman. Why someone like him would be hired as spokesman, he did not know. Graham slung his assault-rifle over his shoulder then flicked on the lights. In a place with poor connection like this, lights would have to be turned off for best quality. Annoying, but necessary. Graham readjusted his helmet, wirelessly linked it up with the intercom system. He spoke into the speaker:

"Attention all soldiers. We have received commands from the President to kill all unlicensed beings, as they might pose a threat. Major out." He finished the command, finger leaving the intercom speaker button on the side of his helmet.

Graham left his tent, flaps swinging shut behind him. He spotted quite a few armored troops guarding the base, but they were chatting and not paying attention. The order-loving major walked over, and immediately they returned to their stations.

A soldier ran over, and stopped beside the major. He saluted. "Sir!" He barked. "Our radar shows an unlicensed individual making his way through the forest about 1.703 miles away from here. Orders?"

The major turned to face the soldier. "Deploy Team Phi. Tell them to bring him back alive."

"Sir yes sir!" The soldier shouted, and turned to run towards Command Center.

**A/N: Who could this be? Sorry for the short chapter. After all, it's only a prologue. Please, review!**


	2. Survivor

The jeep wheels bumped along the rocky road, its durable wheels spinning on the dirt floor. Its occupants, a group of six armored soldiers, sat on its leather seats, with two of them manning the machine-gun turret, occasionally pointing at possible targets.

The driver pressed his foot on the brake, wheels screeching to a halt. Without hesitation, the six troops jumped off, took a look at the radar, and then ran into the surrounding forest.

Code Name Lynx surveyed his surroundings, gun sweeping the perimeter. His comrades followed, covering each other's backs.

Lynx noticed movement, and whispered: "Unlicensed at 6 o' clock." All of them swiveled to face that direction, switching on their flashlights to illuminate the darkness.

"Come out!" Lynx barked out. "Don't think you can hide!"

A bush rustled, and slowly, a teenager slowly walked into the clearing. His black hair was messed up, sea green eyes looking them up and down. He wore a ragged orange t-shirt, combat trousers, and reeboks.

"Hands behind your head!" Lynx barked. "Name?"

The teenager complied, and then answered. "Perseus Jackson. Prefer Percy."

"Do you have a license?" Lynx questioned. He already knew the answer, but Lynx just decided to ask.

"No." Percy answered.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to kill you." Lynx half-expected Percy to start running.

"We'll see." Before Lynx could ask what that meant, Percy jumped up, kicked away Lynx's gun, and then cartwheeled to avoid the incoming gunfire.

"Kill at will!" Lynx shouted, pulling out his revolver. Percy grabbed one soldier, held him close, the troop firing wildly. He directed this at two other soldiers, bringing them down. Next he kicked him away, grabbed the confused soldier's pistol and shot him through a kink in his armor.

"Get him!" Lynx shouted, the remaining two troops charging. Blades slid out of their gauntlets, edges humming with laser energy; Percy jumped, stepped onto a blade, then flipped over them, sweeping their feet from beneath them.

Lynx fired, bullet after bullet exiting the iron barrel. Highly Lethal lead projectiles raced towards Percy, who picked up a struggling soldier to stop the bullets. Soon the armored soldier had stopped struggling. After that, Percy flipped backwards, and used his Jolt-23 to fire at another troop, Bull. The projectile shot through his helmet visor, and into his head. Bull dropped to the ground, lifeless.  
The two enemies circled each other, pistols in hand. This was a duel between masters; a duel between two enemies.

_Now! _Lynx thought, firing a few rounds. Percy merely ducked, and then shot the officer's left leg. The armored officer crumpled, another bullet entering his head.

"Why is it that I always run into groups of six?" Percy wondered aloud, the teenager sitting down on the ground. He confiscated Lynx's assault rifle and laser-edged knife, pocketing the revolver and knife. The orange-shirted teen then strode towards where they had come from, thinking they must have used some sort of transportation. His guess was right; they had used a military jeep. Its gas tank was pretty much full, trunk stocked full with ammunition and rations. Percy got into the driver's seat, satisfied. This would feed him for quite a while. He turned the key, and the engine roared to life, humming with energy.

"Yeah, babe," He whispered. "Let's go." Perseus kicked down on the pedal, the vehicle leaping forward, wheels carrying them towards his destination: Manhattan.

_A few hours later_

Percy slipped the key out of the lock, locking the doors. He had arrived at Manhattan; a previously great city. Massive towers rose above him, reaching for the sky, with their revolving doors still turning, but with no one in them. After all, everyone had abandoned city four years ago, when the Titans took over, trying to escape their terrible wrath. Of course, this city was still full of treasures; food, fuel, cars, basically anything you could want.

"The Plaza Hotel, eh?" Percy said, reading the sign on a skyscraper. "Looks like a nice place to start." The lone teen walked in, swinging his arms like he owned the place.

There was an iPhone ZX (13th generation) left on the counter, so Percy pocketed it. It would come in handy later, for entertaining him during those boring hours. There were a lot of those, as entertainment was rare. Perseus then continued through the spacious lobby, into the dining hall. There was freshly cooked food still smoking in the silver containers-wait, freshly cooked? Someone had been here recently...

"Hands up!" A feminine voice shouted from behind him. "I'm armed!"

Percy froze, and then slowly put his hands up, turning slowly. What he saw was a well-dressed, brown haired girl in a white jacket and black skirt, holding a gun. She had a spatula in her hand, so she had probably been cooking. Her brown eyes darted round, looking at the food, then Percy.

"Well, well." Percy chuckled. "Look who we have here. Miss Pretty."

"St-Stay back!" She shouted, eyes clouded with fear. "Travis! Jason! Help!"

Percy laughed. "C'mon." Percy darted forward, while the girl fired a few shots. The bullets were dodged by Percy, who had pulled out his laser knife. In a flash, the blade sliced through her MT-9 pistol, the pieces dropping to the floor. With a swift kick, the girl fell onto the floor.

"Katie!" A group of teenagers had come down the stairs, and at the front was a blonde haired girl. Her hair fell onto her tank top in ringlets, a pistol tucked into a holster on her jeans, and she wore leather boots. In her hands she held a faintly glowing bronze dagger. "Stop!"

Percy looked up lazily. "And you are?"

"We should ask you that." A muscled blonde boy said. "Are there more coming?"

Percy laughed. "Idiots. I'm a survivor!"

"Oh, you are going down!" The boy said, angered. He unsheathed his sword, and prepared to vault over the railings.

"Jason." The blonde girl, who seemed to be the leader, put a hand out to stop him. Her stormy grey bored into Percy, who was acting bored.

"What? Too chicken?" Percy taunted, pulling out a pen. He clicked a button and a blade expanded from the point, the rest of the pen turning inside out to become a handle. In his hands was now a glowing bronze sword. "Don't think I'm scared by your wee little blade, Jason."

"Look, we don't want to fight." A brown haired girl said, her choppy hair braided. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, changing color every second.

"Yeah. 'Cause, I totally don't want to mess up my make up." A supermodel like girl said, looking into a mirror. Then she looked at Percy. "But, you are hot."

"Drew!" The kaleidoscope-eyed-girl glared at her. "Really?"

"Just give us Katie and leave." The blonde girl said.

"No way." Percy replied arrogantly.

"OK...if you don't want to leave, then just give us her and..." The leader, blonde-grey-eyes, trailed off. A tall, African-american teen came forward and whispered something in the girl's ears. "You can join us." Her grey eyes bored into Percy's sea green orbs. "We have a food supply, homes, and it's hard for patrols to find us. We could always use more people."

"Hhmmm..." Percy cocked his head to the right, as if thinking. The girl, Katie, squirmed beneath him. "OK. Good enough." He got off Katie, and Katie ran to her group of friends.

"Annabeth! Let this jerk join us?" When Jason said the 'jerk' bit, he pointed at Percy.

"We could use a good fighter like him." Annabeth (the blonde) said, indicating Percy. "OK, Lee, you guys can come out now." From the second floor square balcony a troop of archers dropped down. "Will, assign um, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." Percy fingered his sword.

"OK, well assign Percy a room, show him the ropes, explain everything to him, introduce everyone to him." Annabeth instructed, and an archer nodded, leading Percy away.

"SERIOUSLY? THAT ASSHOLE?" Jason shouted, frantically gesturing.

"Look, he's a good fighter. We can use him. And he's got tons of supplies. The Stolls checked them out." Annabeth said, before walking back up the stairs, and the group dispersed.

_Meanwhile_

"OK, here's your room." Will handed Percy the keycard, and Percy swiped it, causing the door to open.

"Wow." Percy breathed his so called 'room' was a massive full blown two-floored suite, with plasma screen TVs, MacBooks, and-holy shit-a swimming pool!

"Yeah, I know right?" Will shut the door. "Mind if I use the restroom?"

"Uh, sure." Percy said, plopping down on the couch. Will left, leaving Percy on his own.

Percy noticed a guitar by the couch. He picked it up, and started strumming it, humming. Suddenly his music mode kicked in, sounds escaping his throat, vocal chords jumping into action.

_This is the way you left me_  
_I'm not pretending_  
_No hope, no love, no glory_  
_No happy ending_

_This is the way that we love_  
_Like it's forever_  
_Then live the rest of our life_  
_But not together_

_Wake up in the morning_  
_Stumble on my life_  
_Can't get no love_  
_Without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen_  
_I guess I wish you well_  
_Ooh a little bit of heaven_  
_Or a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story_  
_That I've ever told_  
_No hope or love or glory_  
_Happy ending's gone forevermore_

_I feel as if I'm wasting_  
_And I wasted every day_

_This is the way you left me_  
_I'm not pretending_  
_No hope, no love, no glory_  
_No happy ending_

_This is the way that we love_  
_Like it's forever_  
_Then live the rest of our life_  
_But not together_

As Will exited the restroom, a melodic voice reached him, singing.

_Two o'clock in the morning_  
_Something's on my mind_  
_Can't get no rest_  
_Keep walking around_

_If I pretend that nothing_  
_Ever went wrong_  
_I can get to my sleep_  
_I can think that we just carried on_

_This is the hardest story_  
_That I've ever told_  
_No hope or love or glory_  
_Happy ending's gone forevermore_

_I feel as if I'm wasting_  
_And I wasted every day_

_This is the way you left me_  
_I'm not pretending_  
_No hope, no love no glory_  
_No happy ending_

_This is the way that we love_  
_Like it's forever_  
_And live the rest of our life_  
_But not together_

_Little bit of love, little bit of love_  
_Little bit of love, little bit of love, little bit of love, little bit of love_  
_Little bit of love, little bit of love, little bit of love, love_

_I feel as if I'm wasting_  
_And I wasted every day_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

This_ is the way you left me_  
_I'm not pretending_  
_No hope, no love, no glory_  
_No happy ending_

_This is the way that we loved_  
_Like it's forever_  
_Then live the rest of our lives_  
_But not together_

_This is the way you left me_  
_I'm not pretending_  
_No hope, no love, no glory_  
_No happy ending_

_This is the way that we loved_  
_Like it's for ever_  
_Then live the rest of our lives_  
_But not together_

_This is the way you left me_  
_I'm not pretending_  
_No hope, no love, no glory_  
_No happy ending_

Percy finished, placing the guitar back on the couch. Suddenly, a clapping sound reached him, and Will came out from the corridor.

"Wow, you're good." Will praised Percy.

Percy flushed a bright red. "You were there the whole time?"

"Nope." Will sat down opposite Percy.

"Well...do me a favor. Don't tell anyone. Nobody knows, except for my family." The normally confident and arrogant Percy had disappeared, now turning nervous.

"Sure...wait, you have a family? Why aren't you with them?" Will asked, curious.

Percy flushed again-he hadn't intended to let that slip. "Um, umm...Yeah, they...they, I got lost." Percy finished, basically panicking.

"Oh, OK." Will said, but he didn't look convinced. He got up. "Anyway, get comfortable, meet me in my room at 8:00 AM. Room 903." Will left, closing the door. Then he entered elevator, punched in the floor number, and up he went.

_There's something strange about that guy. _Will thought suspiciously.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit sloppy. I really needed to get the guitar in, because it's a crucial part of the story later on for all you Percabeth lovers. Anyway, read and review!**


	3. Robotic Killer

**A/N:...And I'm back! I really recommend reading FAKE by MaydayParade8123. It's awesome!**

"WAKE UP CALL!" That was what Percy woke up to. And believe me, it wasn't pretty.

Percy groaned in his king-sized bed, and then rolled, falling off the left side. "Ouch," He muttered, curses exiting his mouth. The disgruntled teen rubbed his head, before shakily getting up. The speakers in the corner of the room that had emitted the sound continued. "Schedule for today: 7:30 AM, breakfast. Training from 8:00 AM to 12:00, when we eat lunch. Team 3, group in the lobby for a raid at 1:00 PM. Rest of you, free time till Dinner at 6:30 PM. Over and out."

Percy shook his head, and drowsily showered and got dressed. He came out, dressed in a red t-shirt, camo pants, and sneakers. The disgruntled teen rubbed his head lightly; his brain was simply not working right. Must have something to do with that fall.

"Breakfast will be delivered to rooms through chute system." The speaker announced. A sound came from the dining room, and Percy went to check it out. Next to the fridge, an elevator-like contraption was holding a tray, which had several dishes on it. Percy ran to it eagerly, opened the transparent glass door, and took out the tray. Breakfast was bacon, scrambled eggs, and some french fries. A glass of Diet Coke stood next to it. Percy frowned, but it would do. The teen dove into his food, eating ravenously. After all, he was hungry. _Blame it on the fall, _Percy thought, although he knew it had nothing to do with it.

Percy finished, but still he didn't feel full. Reluctantly, he placed the now-empty tray back into the food-elevator, and the tray had just started moving down when Percy noticed the mouthpiece by the food-elevator. Grinning wickedly, he reached for it.

_Screw training, the newbie meeting and all that crap. _Percy thought mischievously. _I'm gonna have a fun day._

"Cheeseburger and two packs of fries." He whispered into the mouthpiece, grinning wickedly.

XxHighlyLethalxX

"Hiya!" Kurt shouted, lunging forward with a steel sword. The point was directed away by Jason's blade, and the two blades clashed. Kurt responded with a lunge, but was flipped by Jason onto the mat.

"You lost again, Kurt." Jason said playfully, holding a hand out to pull him up.

Meanwhile, Annabeth wasn't being so relaxed. She was pacing the 'gym' floor (which was just a really large hall), and muttering to herself.

"Woah, Annabeth, what's this about?" Jason asked, walking over.

"That stupid newbie Percy isn't here yet." Annabeth muttered, annoyed. "Who does he think he is?"

Jason scowled. "He thinks he's the boss of all, probably. You really shouldn't have invited him. He's probably never going to come, that bastard."

"Who said I was never going to come?" A voice called out from the entrance. The demigods in the training room (about seventy, which was all) whipped around, to see a cocky Percy leaning against the wall.

"Percy Jackson." Jason said resentfully. "Finally decided to get up?"

"Yeah. But can't say the same for you, the lazy idiot you are." Percy said, striding over.

"We'll see." Jason shot back, raising his blade.

"Bring it." Percy challenged, his high-tech mechanical pen changing into a 3-foot bronze sword.

Annabeth watched, but she didn't step in to stop it. After all, she wanted to see what this newbie was made of.

Jason charged, swinging his sword. Percy blocked easily-almost lazily, before twisting his sword and unleashing a few blows that Annabeth had never seen before. Percy's blade snaked behind Jason's, disarming Jason of it. Percy next slashed, but Jason somersaulted backwards, and grabbed a new sword from the weapons rack, and lashed out furiously, blade flashing. His opponent merely smiled, and Percy parried the blows, but suddenly, he started laughing.

"What?" Jason asked, annoyed.

Suddenly, above him, an alarm wailed. A few people stumbled through the door, and their faces wore an expression of fear, a grey gas coming out of the doorway.

"Intruder!" A nearby demigod managed to get out, coughing. "Intruder!"

"What?" Annabeth said, shocked. A tall figure emerged from the mist-an eight-foot tall mechanical automaton. Its eyes glowed a deep red, and two machine guns came out of his shoulders. Immediately, everyone started fleeing from the terrifying sight.

"Get outta the way!" Jason shouted, tackling Annabeth, while gunfire hit the spot she was on a second ago.

Percy looked up, and for the first time Jason saw the cocky expression come off his face. Percy took on a fighting stance, bringing his pen-sword down on the automaton's chest. The sword bounced off, leaving a scratch and some sparks. The robot's head turned towards Percy, and in a low monotone voice, it said:"Hostiles located." A light on the automaton beeped, and then a gun-contraption rose from the inside of the metal hunk's arm. A string of bullets attached to the ammo bay, and fire spewed forth. All this happened in about half a second.

"Holy shit!" Percy yelped and threw himself out of the way, avoiding the deadly projectiles that had left a smoking hole on the floor. "I'll make you pay for that!" The teen ran towards a nearby wall, and the lump of iron ran towards him, joints cranking. At the last second, Percy, using forward momentum, carried himself upwards three steps before doing a backwards flip, landing on the automaton's shoulders. He wobbled, arms freewheeling to keep balance.

"Hostile out of sight." A voice intoned, and the robot turned and looked, but found no trace of Percy.

"Hiya!" Percy cried, and plunged his sword into his head. The sword bounced off harmlessly, and Percy wobbled before falling off. The hunk of metal turned, located Percy, and his shoulder-cannons started glowing, lights beeping. Percy closed his eyes as he waited for his end; at the hands of a robot; a stupid robot.**  
**

"Are you stupid?" A voice said to the left of him. Percy felt his back skidding across the hard floor, bones hitting the surface. "Dude, seriously!" Percy opened his eyes to find a certain Jason helping him up. Puzzle filled him; Jason hated him, but he saved him? Percy simply could not understand. It probably had something to do with his low human interaction during his younger years, which led him to feel humans were weird.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, annoyed. "Get up!"

Percy got up, confused. But he immediately sprang into action, and dodged the incoming metal fist.

"Get to his left side!" Percy shouted at a fighting Annabeth, who was protecting a knocked out girl. "There's a kink. Use your dagger!"

Annabeth looked at him, and cocked her head, but nevertheless, she did what he wanted. Percy blocked several bullets with his blade, trying to draw attention to himself. Jason was trying to slash him from the back, but failing.

"Hey, you stupid chunk of iron!" Percy didn't know if the robot actually understood what he was saying. "I've heard, that you guys are so stupid you don't know your lefts and rights if they bit you on your butt!" The automaton cocked his head, red eyes blinking. Percy brought his sword down again, even though he knew it wouldn't hurt the automaton a bit. "Annabeth! Done yet?"

"Almost!" Annabeth shouted, dodging the metal swinging fists. "Get his arms up!"

Percy grunted, which was pretty much all he could manage due to all the dodging and twisting. Percy knew the only way to get his arms up was to get the stupid thing to punch him, and before thinking, went closer to his left arm, not bothering to dodge the incoming fist.

_Pow!_

"Ouch," Jason winced as he watched on.

The metal knuckles cracked into Percy's stomach, sending him flying across the room. His sword clanged onto the ground, and Percy tried to twist before slamming into the opposite wall. Just in that moment, sparks flew as a dagger crashed into the kink. A "Yes!" could be heard, and the automaton went still before collapsing.

"OK, we gotta go." Jason said.

"Why?" Percy asked, looking up.

"Idiot. Look, if the metal thingy got here, then its controllers, the soldiers, should be here soon." Jason explained, annoyed.

Percy laughed. "That was a rogue robot." Percy got up, wincing. "It was created by the Titans, but they were malfunctioning. The son of the leader suggested improvements, and they put it to work, though that resulted in them going rogue."

"How do you know so much?" Annabeth said, curious.

"Um-um, I-I got some files on it." Percy stammered out, nervous.

"Oh..." Annabeth said, unconvinced. She looked at Percy curiously, before going outside to tell everyone to calm down.

Jason turned around to follow her, when Percy grabbed his hand. "What?" Jason asked, irritated.

"Um...Thanks for saving me earlier." Percy said, his arrogant demeanor gone.

Jason laughed. "It's OK. You're not that much of an asshole after all."

Percy blushed. "Thanks. So...friends?"

Jason shook Percy's hand.

"Friends."

**A/N: This will not be a Jason/Percy fanfic! That was just part of their friendship. Anyway, thanks to ElmoDaHorse for prompting me to update, or else I would've updated way later. Thanks, my friends!**


	4. Shady Past

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys...ok, that's an understatement. I just kept on not having enough time, school is getting intense, and I'm suffering from a serious lack of sleep. I was sick for a couple of weeks, too. Whatever. Just enjoy! By the way, a lot of this chapter might just be training and that sorta thing.**

_Two months later_

_It hurt._

_That was the first thing that struck the teenage boy. The boy was a good looking teen of about 16, and he had green eyes and raven black hair. He slammed into the wall, the clang reverberating through the laboratory. He looked up at the lumbering hulk of a man, his five fists swinging. One picked up a AH-95, and laser fire erupted from its barrel, each hitting its mark. Smoke rose from his stomach, and his eyes rolled back in his head. The spectators, a grey-haired middle-aged man in a pinstriped suit, and a beautiful teenage girl in a black dress, watched on. The man's eyes showed disappointment, and he was just about to call the five-handed mutant off when-_

_The boy's eyes opened again._

_Except this time, they were a ghastly green. His eyes glowed with energy, and he stood up. His wound had disappeared. The man's eyes widened, his fists clenching and turning white, gripping the metal rails. Five-handed looked back, and saw the green-eyed boy rising. He fired off a few rounds, but the projectiles stopped in mid-air, and then they slammed into the five-handed mutant._

_The boy looked up at the grey-haired man, and said one word:_

_"Father."_

"Aagh!" Percy screamed, sitting straight up on the bed. His fists clenched the sheets, and beads of cold sweat ran down his forehead. Percy sat there, panting, and just for a moment his eyes lit up like a lightbulb. His strong hands ripped through the thick sheets, and Percy sat there, paralyzed with horror. His face was one of terror, and the teen took a moment to recover before falling back into a light sleep.

_**NEXT**** DAY**_

"OK, listen up, juniors!" A woman known as "Crusoe" to the new ones barked. They said that she had travelled around the world before and slain thousands of TITAN soldiers. Rumor was it that even Annabeth was afraid of her.

"Today we have brought you here to test you." She paced the room. "We have prepared for you a simulator in which you shall enter as a team. We will prepare for you a situation in which you must deal with effectively." Crusoe paused. "Jack, hand out the weapons."

Jack, another teen in the survivors who could be described as Crusoe's right hand man, stood forth, hands holding a collection of guns, laser swords and knives, and other weapons, held them out to the teens. Percy just grabbed a used Nullifier pistol, before standing back into the line.**  
**

"Attention!" Crusoe barked again. "Go in through that door!"

The newest recruits, around seventeen in all, filed in through the door. As soon as they went through the door, it locked behind them and they found themselves in a large room, before a simulation started.

The environment changed into a dark, run down building, with shattered windows and a strange smell. The boundaries of the room changed, so it was actually like they were in the building.

The recruits set down to exploring, but the first, one called Liam, was hardly to the stairs when suddenly a part of the wall burst open, debris shooting through the air. Two mechanical automatons jumped in, and attached to their arms were UZIs. They used their hindlegs to propel themselves forward, leaping seven meters forward in a single jump, guns blazing. Some recruits panicked instantly, jumping back, hiding, shooting or attacking with their weapons.

But not Percy. He took cover in a small office room, hiding under the table with his pistol loaded. He waited until the things jumped past, chasing after the recruits, before he revealed himself and shot them on their weak spots.

But before he could congratulate himself, three TITAN infantry jumped out of the stairwell, and fired at him. The teen dodged nimbly, before activating his sword and slicing their heads off.

By now, the recruits had noticed what Percy had done, and began to gain confidence. The braver ones came out of their hiding places, and walked over to Percy.

A boy called Newton said:"Anything we can do?"

"Take two men and go down the stairs. Take the stairwells." Percy commanded. Newton scurried off to do as commanded.

Another soldier charged at Percy, and threw a few fists at him but was easily blocked before the teen flipped him over, smashing him unconscious on the ground. He took up a stance, sword in one hand, gun in the other.

**A/N: I know its a weird spot to end the story, but I really am out of time. Sorry if this chapter was sorta sloppy.**


End file.
